A Trip to Paradise
by Holli San
Summary: What is your sensei's set up a trip to find your true love? My first story so go easy on me. Pairings: NarutoXHinata SasukeXSakura InoXShikamaru HolliXKiba YukikoXGaara SherubiiXShino TenTenXNeji
1. The Letter

Ya. My first posted Naruto story. Its sucksI know.

Disclamer: What do you think?(I dont own the Naruto characters. But I own Holli, Yukiko of the hidden mist owns Yukiko, and my other friend owns Sherubii.)

* * *

Naruto yawned loudly. He rubbed his eyes and went into the kitchen. He glanced at his microwave clock. It read 9:00 a.m. He blinked tiredly at it and opened the fridge. He pulled out the milk and got a glass from the upper cabinet. He sat down and checked the milks expiration date. He was about to pour some when a knock came from his door. 

"Hn?" he said, looking away from hi milk, while he was still pouring it.

"Ahh!" He yelled, quickly stopping the flow of the milk. The knock came again.

"Im coming!" He yelled. He put the milk back in the fridge. Naruto went into the living room and opened the door.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei! What brings you here?" He asked.

His sensei looked at him for a moment. He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"This was on your doorstep." Kakashi said, handing him the envelope.

Naruto took it and opened it. It read:

CONGRATULATIONS!

You have been chosen to spend time in "Paradise"!

An island off the coat of Konoha.

You will be housed with other guests.

Free of Charge!

Have a good time!

Naruto looked up with the biggest grin on his face that looked like his face was going to explode.

"Thanks Kakashi-Sensei!" He said. His sensei nodded and disappeared in a 'poof'. Naruto closed the door and let out a loud whoop that could have probably been heard throughout Konoha.

* * *

Crappy first chapter. Sorry it soo short. Next one will be good hopefully! Please R&R! 


	2. The Others and A Bus Ride

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto...I own Holli, Yukiko of the hidden mist owns Yukiko, and my other friend owns Sherubii.

* * *

The next day, Naruto stood at the bus stop. Three people walked up behind him.

"Huh?"He said, turning.

Three girls stood behind him. The one on his right had auburn hair andwhite bangs, a Konoha forehead protector around her neck, a black shirt, her left arm had a bandage wrapped around it(A/N: She hids her secret under it! You'll most likely learn either later in this story, or in another one!), dark blue ninja pants and shoes, and sitting on the ground next to her was a blackwolf(Holli). The girl next to her had blue hair about shoulder length, a Mist village forehead around her neck, a green dress, and two sords across her neck(Yukiko). And the girl to his left had light brown hair with blonde streaks, a light green shirt, sage green ninja pants and shoes(Sherubii).

"Hey! Holli, Yukiko, Sherubii! what brings you here?" Naruto shouted. Holli blinked.

"We were invited to Paradise. You?" She asked.

"I'm going there, too!" He said. Yukiko and Holli sweat dropped.

Just then, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Ino came up behind them.

"You guys, too?" The loud mouth asked.

"Yeah..." Shikamaru answered lazily.

Ten Minutes later, Sakura, Sasuke, Ten-Ten, and Neji stood at the bus stop with them. Then, the bus pulled up.

In front, Naruto and Hinata sat together, behind them, Ino and Shikamaru sat, then Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and Ten-Ten, Shino and Sherubii, Yukiko by herself, and Holli, Kiba, and the dogs sat in the back.

--------------------------------------------------

For an hour, they tried to tollerate Naruto's whining. Then, Sakura lost it.

"Damn it, Naruto, you baka! We aren't there yet!" She yelled and hit him on he head repeatedly.

"OW!" another hit. "OW!" one with a metal baseball bat. "OW!" witha kitchen sink.((A/N: I have no clue where she got all that stuff!))Then, someone grabbed her wrist. She turned and her green eyes met dark ones.

"Stop." He said, staring into her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?" She questioned.

The two went back to their seat, behind the angry Ino, leaving Naruto with multiple bumps and bruises on his head. Hinata rummaged through her pocket and found the small bottle. She passed it under his nose, making the pain go away.

"Thank you, Hinata!" He said, grinning from ear to ear. She blushed.

"Y-your welcome, N-Naruto-kun..."


	3. Paradise Island and Roomies

Disclamer: -pouts- I dont own it! Dont Sue!

The much waited chapter 3! I know the chappies are short. I like to leave cliffies sometimes. Thanks for reveiwing!

Chocoboba:

hey!

great story. short but great non the less.

for a first time story it's great!

please keep writing and i will keep reviewing!

oh! and please read my story. it's in my profile thingy. :p

it's my first story too so please check it out!

updates!

thanks!

Kimyuri:Cool ! Wonder what's gonna happen to to them. i love the part where Naruto gets hit on the head with a kitchen sink. really, of the scale of 1-10 on humor you Have my vote on 10 please keep on updating. you the best thanks! Oh gotta run i'm being chased by my sisters because i voilated there privacy.

Sherubii-San:Heh! WOO Wolfeh I can't wait to see what happens! But I have a guess... I can't belive that I'm gonna be in one of your stories! WOOT! Oh, wait, I can belive that... But still, I'm lurking... By the way, for all you people who might read this comment, I know Holli from when I went to school in TN and we are best buddies! hugs Well, a few of us friends got together after I moved (I was on the computer:)) and we are making up a series. I can't submit anything 'till I get my own computer, though. By the way, Holli, a good story. I enjoyed reading some of your material again:)

Holli:Sherubii, your in Kuko Hoshi AND Teen Titans((Look forward to these two stories!))ain't that enough, ne?

Thanks Again! And keep reveiwing!

* * *

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. Naruto had shut up in fear of Sakura's wrath. The bus pulled up to a two-story building. The sign on the front read in red, swirly letters: 'Paradise' and under it: 'Your one stop to Paradise'.((A/N:I cant think of anything better)) 

"Guess this is the place..." Shikamaru said half asleep.

"Ya think!" Ino retorted. They went inside. Inside, there were couches, rugs, and paintings from around the world.((A/N:Thats not important to the story, but I wanted to make it seem like it was a wealthy place if you know what I mean)) They walked up to the reception desk were a woman in her twenties.

"Welcome to 'Paradise' Headquarters, how may I help you?" She said cheerily. Everyone pulled out their invitations and showed them to her.

"Ahh yes! You're our special guests! Your in house 23. Your boat leaves in five minutes. Enjoy your stay!" She said, handing everyone a house key. They walked outside onto a dock. An old man stood there on the dock.

"Ohaayo! Ye are the special guests fer 'Paradise'?" He asked. Some of them nodded. "Well climb aboard! We be leavin' in three minutes!"

No less than three minutes, the boat began to move. Neji got sea sick and Naruto almost fell overboard. Half an hour later, they arrived at the dock on Paradise Island. The guide told them quickest way to house 23. They started on their walk; Neji supported by Ten Ten's shoulders.

They arrived at a blue house in a quiet, isolated cove on the westside of the island. Naruto inserted his key into the front door lock. Insideth living room was an 'L' shapedgrey-blue couch, an entertainment center, fire place, coffee table. The kitchen had a fridge on theleft side of the door and in between cabinets. An island sat in the middle of it.Ten Ten placed hers and Neji's bag on the floor then sat Neji on the couch. Naruto dropped his bags carelessly on the floor and litteraly ran to the kitchen. Everyone else placed their bags beside thedoor and sat either on the couch or floor. A clatter and scream was heard in the kitchen. Hinata walked into the kitchen to see Naruto under a stack of countless pots and pans with only his head showing.

"Uhh...Hinata...A little help please?" He said to her. She helped Naruto out from under the pile, blushing madly the entire time. It took her a few minutes, but was able to get him out.

"Thank you, Hinata! You've saved me again!" He said, grinning widely. She was redder than a ripe tomato.

"Now lets see..."Naruto said. He bent down and started looking through the pile of pots. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. Hinata stood there with a medium sized pot and a shade of pink on her face.

"Thanks again, Hinata! It was in the cabinet by the fridge, wasn't it?" He said.

"H-hai...It was..." Hinata replied.

A few minutes later, an appetizing aroma drifted through the air. Ten hungry teens crowdd into the kitchen, each holding an emptybowl. After they all recived their food, they broke apart their chopticks.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said and they began to eat.

After lunch, they sat in the living room.

"Hey!" Naruto asked rather loudly."Who's roomies with who!" They looked around the room. Then they noticed a white slip of paper pinned on the back of the front door. Shikamaru lazily got up and plucked it off the door. Glancing over it, he handed it to Sasuke who read it aloud.

"Sakura and I are roomed together downstairs."He said emotionlessly, secretly screaming for joy in his mind. Sakura had starrywhile Ino had flames. Sasuke continued. "Upstairs to the right isthe Dobe and Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru..." Ino cut him off.

"I have to share a room with lazy bum!

"Troublesome woman..." Shikamaru sighed.

"Neji and TenTen, Shino and Sherubii, Kiba and Holli, and lastly..." He stopped, glanging over the age making sure he wa sreading correctly.

"Yukiko and..."

**

* * *

**

Ohh! Cliffie! Who is it! I bet you know. Anyway, till next chapter:)

Neji:Tell me, why did I have to get seasick!  
Holli-san:Because someone had to.  
Neji:-attacks the author-  
Holli-san:-pops a Cinnamon fire Jolly Rancher in her mouth and runs- Keep R&R people! now where is TenTen when ya need her?  
Neji: Im gonna beat ya to a bloody pulp and beat ya some more till your nothing but a little smear!


	4. Gaara?

Sorry I havent updated in a while. Havent found the time to do so. Schools starting in two weeks and I'll be updating less and less. Sorry folks! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Gaara..." He said.

"GAARA!" The majority of them screamed.

The rest grabbed their bags and went to their rooms with the others running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Sakura was first to recover. She grabbed her bag and went to her room with Sasuke. Sakura grabbed her bathing suite from her bag and went into the bathroom. She had a long shirt over her bathing suite when she came out. She went upstairs and asked everyone if they wanted to go swimming.

A good8 minutes later all the girls came out. Sakura was on the beach tanning and had a pink and red two peice on. Hinata had a plain white two peice, Ino had on a purple one peice with the belly button cut out in a trialngle, Sherubii had on a grey bathing suite with cammo on the sides and a kitty printed in the middle, Yukiko had a black, white, and grey two peice and her hair wa sup in a pony tail, Ten-Ten had a dark olive green and her hair was in a braid, Holli had on a black two peice with a skull printed on theleft side.

The guys came out 5 minutes later and as they saw the girls, they had nosebleeds. Sasuke had on dark blue swim trunks, Naruto had black with the red swirls, Kiba had brown with white paw prints, suprisingly, Shino had on plain grey, Shikamaru had plain dark green, and Neji had on plain black.

"Hey guys! Instead of staring why dont you getin thewater!"Yukiko yelledto them. They snapped back to their sensesand lept into the water witha huge splash.

At sunset they were inside laughing and having agood time.They discovered video game in the entertainment center, never in their lives did they know Holli and Yukikoloved video games.

Naruto made dinner, ramen again. They had a quiet dinner for the most part. They exchanged jokes and laughed. The front door clicked open and Gaara stepped inside. He glared at the others before stalking upstairs. Naruto gulped and the resumed the quiet dinner.'

Upstairs, Gaara sat on his bed with his arms crossed. A glint caught his eye. He stood up and walked over to Yukikos bed. Two blades were laying harmlessly on the bed. He ran his fingers across the blades. Engraved near the handles was a grinning fox with wings.

Midnight came fast and some of them went ot bed. Yukiko climbed the stairs to hers and Gaaras room. She saw Gaara sittig on his bed, watching her.

"Dont sleep?" She asked without looking at him.

"No..." He replied coldly. Yukiko shrugged it off and put the swords neatly on the nightstand. She crawled into her sheets and turned out the light.

* * *

Sorry for another short chappie folks. Ill try to make up I promise! 


	5. Girls Night Part 1

Another chappie! Yes, I am getting off my lazy butt and acctually doing something!-people cheer-

Disclaimer: This will be my last time posting a disclaimer cause people allready know I dont own it and own Holli andmyfriends own their characters. But I do own the story idea for A Trip to Paradise.

* * *

The next morning, the girls gathered in Sakura and Sasukes room. Sasuke was on the couch at that moment and happened to overhear their plans. 

"Allright, heres what were gona do, were gonna go to the ocal mall and buy things for our party." Sakura whispered. They nodded. "After we get the guys out of the house we'll start to set up are party. Any suggestions what we could do?"

"Dance Dance Revolution." Said Ten-Ten

"Karaoke?" Hinata said quietly.

"Video games." Sherubii said.

"Then after that we could watch music videos and pick at each other." Holli said boredly. They nodded in agreement.

"Allright, lets go!" Sakura and Ino said in unison. They stood up and trooped out the door, with the boys looking curiously at them.

"Okay, there gone!" Naruto said quietly for the first time. "Sasuke-teme, did you bring that spy camera?"

"Right here, dobe." Sasuke said, pulling out a very small spy camera.

"Where should we put it?" Naruto asked.

"I think on the corner of that wall. It camouflauges itself so no one will notice." Sasuke said, pointing to the corner where the stairs started on the top.

"Allright lets do this!" Kiba said.

* * *

At the mall: 

"Sakura, were looking for party supplies, NOT clothing!" Ino said.

"Sorry, this just caught my eye!" Sakura said. Ino just rolled her eyes.

"C'mon! The others allready got their stuff and I got stuck with you!" she said while Sakura was paying for the top and jeans. Ino sighed and threw her hands up in the air.

"WHY!" She yelled sort of loudly.

"Ino-pig! Calm down!" Sakura said.

"Screw you billboard brow!" Ino yelled.

"Pig!"

"Big brow!"

"Grr Its on!" Sakura and Ino argued. Ten-Ten and Hinata had to drag the two fighting girls out of the store and all the way home.

* * *

"Mendokusē" Shikamaru sighed. 

"NARUTO YOUR GONNA MAKE ME FALL DOWN THE STAIRS!" Kiba yelled sitting on Naruto, who was holding him by the ankles on his shoulders.

"Its not my fault your so heavy!" Naruto yelled back.

"Hey, dobe, shut up and let Kiba wire the camera up..." Sasuke said boredly.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yelled, making Kiba fall off and down the stairs.

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT! YOU MADE ME FALL!" Kiba yelled, "PAYBACK TIME!" Kiba pounced on Naruto and Akamaru barked feircly.

By the time the girls got home, the boys had somehow wired up the camera which was camouflauged to match the wall. They were sitting on the couch boredly watching Naruto and Kiba duke it out.

* * *

"Guys, grab your camping gear." Ino said with a smirk.

"Um...Why?" They asked.

"Were having a girls night and your going out." Sakura said.

'Out?" Naruto asked confused.

"As in get your lazy asses outside and set up tents cause were staying in her for a girls sleepover." Ten-Ten said. And they kicked their sorry asses outside and started the party.

* * *

Holli-san: I had SOO much fun typing this chapter. Next chapter will be much better! Please R&R! 


	6. GN pt2: Karaoke and a Green Scene?

**Muhahaha...Holli got off her butt...again. I liked last chappie and I hope you and I will enoy this chappie:D I'm workig on a oneshot(Im not too fond of them but ohh well! Anywho...Here it is!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE:D**

* * *

"Ouch!" Sasuke spat. "Dobe you shoved your foot in my mouth!" Sasuke stuck out his tounge and turned green. "Do you even wash your feet?" 

"Ohh your supposed to do that? I didn't know!" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Shh!" They said to him. Neji turned on the mini tv and adjusted the channel. There, the girls sat on the couch.

"Why don't we give each other makeovers?" Sakura suggested. "Ok..." They said.

* * *

Outside the boys groaned.

* * *

Holli got out a bag with gothic makeup. 

"Who's first?"

Sakura raised her hand.

"Ok, Sakura." And began her work. She placed on red makeup for Sakura. Sakuras eyeshadow was a blood red, her eyes were outlined in black and her lips were blood red, also. It made Sakuras skin look pale-ish.

"Next?"

Ino raised her hand.

"Ok." And began with Ino. She put on dark purple eyeshadow, black mascara, and light peach colored lip gloss.

"Allright...Next?" Yukiko raised her hand. Holli put blue eyeshadow, blue mascara and eyeliner, and red lipstick.

"What about you, Ten-Ten?" Ten-Ten shrugged. Holli put dark chocolate brown eyeshadow, black mascara, and Ten-Ten said she didnt want any lipstick. Hinata was next. Hinata now had pale blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and silver lipgloss.

"Sherubii?"

"Erm...Allright..." Holli put plain purple eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and no lipstick on Sherubii. Then, they put it on Holli. She now had black eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and dark blood red lipstick. They all laughed good naturedly.

* * *

Outside, Kiba and Naruto drooled over the girls they liked.((A/N: coughKibaHollicough coughNarutoHinatacough)) Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Shino kept to themselves, although they were innerly drooling.

* * *

Back with the girls, They had stopped laughing. "Karaoke anyone?" Holli said.

* * *

_'This should be intresting...'_They thought...

* * *

"Who's first?" 

"You."

"Me, why me?"

"Because you went last for makeup."

Holli sighed. "Fine..." And she stood up and walked to the 'stage' and picked a song from the list.

_(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own _

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

_And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong _She stopped and was about to step off the 'stage'.

"Wait, why don't we sing two songs instead of one?" Sakura suggested.

"Nu uhh..No way am I doing that..." Holli said.

"Ohh c'mon! You were great!" They all said. Holli sighed and picked another song.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind. _

_Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

_Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

_You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over._

_How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine._

_So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind. She smiled and walked off the stage._

"AWSOME!"

They had to push Sherubii on. She nervously picked a song and began.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow) _

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

* * *

Shino watched her silently in awe. Naruto nudged Kiba and pointed to Shino. They both sniggered and tried to hold back loud laughes, which came out as coughing. Shino glared at them through his sunglasses. They backed away, nervously whistling.

* * *

Sherubii chose another song and began again. But before so, she grabbed a handful of the M&Ms Sakura had bought for them to share and plopped them in her mouth. The pupils of her purple eyes grew larger than normal. 'Hit the deck..." Holli muttered and Sherubii began to sing her random song. 

_YEEHAA!! _

Here we go.

Thats it.

That's all there is to it.

Alright everybody now here we go.  
It's a brand new version of the dosido.  
Just stomp your feet and clap your hands.  
Come on everybody its the hamster dance.  
Bounce in time to the beat.  
You don't even have to move your feet.  
Just shake your thang; let me see you move.  
Now spin it around and feel the groove.

YEEHAA!!

Lets try it.

You're catching on.

YEEHAA!!  
Terrific.

Come on everybody.

Clap your hands.  
Come on everybody.

It's the hamster dance.  
Come on everybody.

Clap you hands.  
Come on everybody.

It's the hamster dance.

Here comes the music.

Sherubii danced to the music.

"She gets like that when she's hyper..." Yukiko said and tried to smother the laugh attack she almost had. The laughs coming out in short coughs.

They decided to take a break for a while and pick out good songs. Sherubii began to act strange but not in a hyper way.

Sherubii leaned over the arm of the couch near the trash can they had brought in.

"URP!" They heard.

"Uhhh...Sherubii, you okay?" Ino asked her friend. Sherubii turned around.

"How do I look?" She said dizzily.

* * *

_Outside_

The boys, exept for Gaara and Shino, suddenly jusmped away from the screen, eyes rolled back into their heads and shaking with horror.

"GREEEEEENNNNN!!!!!" Naruto shouted loudly. A few hands clamped over his loud mouth and his speech became garbled.

* * *

Sherubii threw up a few times more before finally turing back to her original color. 

"So... Continue the karaoke contest?" Sakura said a little while later, making sure Sherubii had felt better.

* * *

**TBC...**

What do ya think? I tried to get i tup on Halloween BUUUUUT... I forgot most of the songs I was gonna use... I wanna take requests but notihing like "Barbie Girl" and stuff like that.

Disclaimer: I said I wasn't gonna do it cause I think you get the fact that I own NOTHING in this story exept for Holli and Rau(who hasn't appeared much) I don't own Evanescence, Linkin Park, or the Hamster Dance song

Songs used so far:

Holli: Somewhere I belong-Linkin Park, Call Me When Your Sober-Evanescence

Sherubii- Numb-Linkin Park, The Hampter Dance

Imma use these in the third part of the story but I need the second or both songs...

Sakura: Sweet Sacrifice-Evanescence

Ino: Hard to Love You-The Wreckers

Hinata: Faint-Linkin Park(Since she's with her friends, she'll be a little more confident with the singing)

TenTen-

Yukiko(I've found her sbut couldn't do her without TenTen going first)-Need to get them from Yukiko of the Hidden Mist

ARIGATO, Sherubii-sama for the hillarious "Green Scene"!!!!!!

There will be a super awsome, suprise ending to "Girls night"! Hope you find it cool!(Okay, not much of a suprise, but It kinda talks about the boys they're in love with)


	7. Author's Note: Please read!

**Aurthor's Note**

**Gomen-nasai everyone for your LOOOOOOONNNNNGGGG wait... Man I'm an idiot... just a lot of things have been happening to me lately and they aren't good... BTW, I just remembered Sakuras other song. It's Nemo by Nightwish. I'm not turning Sakura into a goth just felt like that should be one of her songs that's all.**

**I love all ya'll who made this story real and continued! I'm happy for your support for this crummy story. Thank you soo damn much.(Pardon my French XD)**


	8. Author's Note 2

Holli

Grr that's not cool. I finally find my login for fanfiction but guess what? None of the documents I had saved here are there anymore! I had some really cool stuff and the 'A Trip to Paradise' chapter was REALLY long but now, all of the effort I put into it was wasted. I wanted it to be a good chapter for everyone but now I have to re-do it...--;; sorry everyone but you'll have to wait for the next chapters. I'm REALLY REALLY sorry (

Please can everyone try to be patient with me? I've been going through alot; highschool, a breakup or two, fighting w/ friends, parents, and the whole shee-bang(spelled wrong lol). So bear with me, I really want to get this story done. )


End file.
